COULD YOU BE MY PRINCESS
by yuki yuki-chan
Summary: haruskah Hinata diperebutkan oleh 3 cowok sekaligus?  summary jelek -   -  RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Halo.. Aku Yuki yuki chan _ . Aku orang baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya terutama buat senpai-senpai yang ada difandom ini A_A

Summary: Haruskah Hinata diperebutkan oleh tiga cowok terpopuler?

Pair: Masih bingung? SasuHina? NaruHina? SaiHina?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC,

GaJe, Lebay, kayak disinetron, ide pasaran, dkk

***COULD YOU BE MY PRINCESS***

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun~!"

"Aaaaa… Naruto-kun~!"

"Sai-kun~!"

Seperti biasa hal yang biasa dan rutin terjadi di High School Konoha dimana para siswi sedang mengerumuni dan meneriaki para idolanya dengan manja, sedangkan yang dipanggil tidak menghiraukan seakan –akan bosen dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Selain makan 3x sehari,haruskah kita melewati ini setiap hari?'' Sai berjalan malas dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Itulah resiko orang keren Sai, betul tidak Sasuke?"jawab Naruto sambil menampakkan gigi andalannya seolah salah satu model iklan pasta gigi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya ber 'hn' ria.

Oke, kalian pasti bingung kenapa ketiga orang ini bisa sampai dipuja-puja oleh para kaum hawa. Kita mulai dari siswa yang 99,9% disukai oleh penghuni sekolah ini.

Pertama, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang sudah dikenal dengan kesempurnaannya. Muka diatas rata-rata, pintar, dan tentunya kaya. Bisa dikata SEMPURNA, tapi entah mengapa klan ini sangat irit mengenai kata-kata dan pastinya ini berpengaruh terhadap seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kata yang dikeluarkan dalam sehari hamper dapat dihitung, dan tidak lupa dengan kata 'hn' andalannya. Berbeda dengan yang satu ini,

Kedua, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak dari Namikaze. Author sendiri juga bingung kenapa anak kuning ini bisa masuk di tiga cowok terpopular KHS **#ditimpuk** . Mungkin penyebab utamanya karena anak kuning ini **#dibakar u.u** sangat pandai dalam hal olahraga, semua kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan olahraga hampir ia kuasai, ia juga mempunyai semangat hamper diatas rata-rata (Abnormal), dan tidak lupa kemanapun ia berada gigi putih bak iklan pepsoden selalu menyertainya.

Ketiga, Uchiha Sai, salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Ia adalah sepupu sasuke. Sai sangat pandai dalam dal lukis melukis. Salah satu cowok terpopuler ini sangat sering tersenyum, entahlah senyumnya itu tulus atau tidak, tapi itu membuat siswi di KHS tergila-gila dengannya.

Masih banyak lagi siswa keren disekolah ini tapi sayangnya author hanya memilih tiga cowok beruntung ini .

Masih tetap dengan keadaan ricuh, para siswi masih terus meneriaki nama para idolanya. Sedangkan tanpa disadari seorang gadis pemilik mata lavender terus berjalan menelusuri koridor yang penuh dengan siswi-siswi buta akan cinta. Sialnya adalah kelasnya berada tepat disebelah para 3 cowok tersebut yang memaksanya harus setiap hari seperti ini, terdorong-dorong oleh siswi-siswi yang ia pikir sudah gila. "Oh kami-sama, apakah mereka semua sudah gila sampai-sampai rela berdesak-desakan seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan foto dan tanda tangan dari mereka!"

"Hosh..hosh"

"Hei Hinata-chan kenapa kau ngos-ngosan seperti itu, pasti karena habis melewati sekerumunan siswi gila itu yah?" Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan terus mengatur nafasnya. Tenten adalah salah satu atau mungkin satu-satunya teman Hinata, entahlah apa Hinata terlalu malu atau terlalu malas untuk mencari teman.

"Tenten-chan bisa temani aku kekantin?"Hinata harap dengan pergi kekantin bisa mengurangi emosinya sedikit.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin tetap ingin membeli sesuatu disini?"melihat antrian yang begitu panjang Tenten rasa itu dapat menambah ke stresan Hinata. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan pasrah dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya giliran Hinata tiba, belum sempat Hinata menyebutkan apa yang ia pesan tiba-tiba suasana kantin menjadi ricuh, apa lagi kalau bukan 3 cowok popular yang datang akan memesan makanan, Hinata memutarkan bola matanya seakan bosan dengan semua itu.

"Air mineralnya satu" tiba-tiba suara berat muncul tepat dibelakang Hinata yang sukses membuatnya merinding. Itu membuat Hinata jengkel, bukan masalah suara berat yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya, tapi siapapun pemiliknya suara itu, orang itu telah mengambil kesempatan Hinata untuk memesan pesanan. Tanpa berfikir panjang Hinata berbalik dan "HEI.. BISAKAH KAU ANTRI UNTUK MENGAMBIL AIR MINERALMU ITU!" tiba-tiba seisi kantin menjadi dia. Hinata baru menyadari ternyata siapa yang telah ia bentak itu.

'Sasuke'

Awalnya Hinata kaget, tapi rasa jengkelnya telah mengalahkan segalanya.

"ARGHH.. kau! Belum puaskah kau merusak hariku!" Hinata lalu pergi menghiraukan tatapan bingung dan emosi dari orang yang telah ia bentak serta tatapan sinis dari para pemuja Sasuke.

"Hinata..! hehe, permisi" Tenten buru-buru mengejar Hinata yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke berani juga yah dia membentakmu ?" Tanya Sai ketika mereka akan kembali ke kelas.

"Hmm.. baru aku liat ada perempuan yang sberani itu membentakmu. Aku piker semua siswi disini memujamu. Ha..ha..ha " Naruto ikut menimpali yang disusul dengan tawanya yang memudar akibat mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

'Hinata yah namanya'

Mungkin Sasuke merasa senang setelah mengetahui bahwa ternyata tidak semua siswi disekolah ini yang menyukainya, tapi mestikah ia mengetahuinya dengan cara dipermalukan didepan umum, didepan Fans Girlnya pula. Mungkin ia akan membalasnya nanti.

.

.

.

"Hh.." Sekali lagi Tenten menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar.

"Kau benar-benar berani Hinata melakukan semua itu, terlebih lagi didepan para Fans Girlnya Sasuke" sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Tenten telah mondar-mandir didepan Hinata, sementara yang ditanya hanya membenamkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya yang ditumpu dimeja.

"Kau taukan apa konsekuensinya kalau berurusan dengan 3 cowok terpopuler disini, terlebih lagi kau membentak SASUKE. SASUKE Hinata!"

"Yah, aku tahu itu Tenten. Aku tau semuanya, tapi aku terlalu jengkel melihat mereka. terutama si Uchiha bungsu itu"ujar Hinata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi satu tingkat dari Tenten.

TENG..TENG..TENG

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai. Siswa dan Siswi telah duduk teratur dibangku masing sambil mendengar secara seksama apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh Iruka-sensei.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Tenten dengan suara yang dikecilkan ketika melihat Hinata akan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Toilet"jawab Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tenten yang hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk tanda 'O'

Decit-decit suara sepatu Hinata terdengar sangat jelas, mungkin karena saat ini koridor disekolah sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara guru yang sedang menjelaskan. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya karena sudah tidak tahan menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

Setelah sampai ketempat tujuan Hinata hanya bernafas lega dan sesaat terdengar suara perempuan, mungkin dua atau tiga orang.

"Kau tau tidak perempuan yang berani membentak Sasuke-kun sewaktu dikantin?"Tanya salah satu siswi yang barusan masuk ke toilet itu.

"Aku rasa tidak, sepertinya dia jarang kelihatan disekolah ini tapi kurasa dia punya rambut yah semacam indigo"jawab salah satu siswi yang lain.

Hinata hanya mendengar samar-samar dari siswi itu tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas dan meneruskan pelajaran Iruka-sensei

"Hei bukankah itu gadis yang telah berani membentak Sasuke-kun?"Tanya salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir kepada temannya ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari toilet.

"Itukan dia"jawab temannya yang berambut pink.

"HEI KAMU!"

.

.

.

**Kyaaaaa…. Akhirnya selesai juga buat chapture 1. Ancur ya? -_- itulah saya**

**Romancenya disini belum kelihatan,namanya juga baru awal -..-**

**Saya masih bingung mau pasangkan Hinata dengan siapa. Tolong berikan sarannya lewat review *kalau ada -_-**

**Mind to RnR ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Cilukbaa.. Cilukbaa.. Ciluk #dilempar T.T

Halooo.. chapter 2 update! Yok ayok dibaca ya ^^

Summary: Haruskah Hinata diperebutkan oleh tiga cowok terpopuler?

Pair: Masih bingung? SasuHina? NaruHina? SaiHina?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC,

GaJe, Lebay, kayak disinetron, ide pasaran, dkk

***COULD YOU BE MY PRINCESS***

"Hinata mana sih?" Jam pelajaran telah usai tapi Hinata belum juga muncul, itu membuat perasaan Tenten tidak enak.

"Astaga.. jangan-jangan!" Tenten lalu berlari menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakin Hinata ada disitu.

Bunyi decitan sepatu Tenten terdengar sangat jelas itu pertanda ia berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Tenten masuk ke dalam toilet sekolah dan memeriksa satu persatu pintu WC yang ada didalamnya.

"Hinata.. Hinata-chan!" Tenten terus menerus memanggil nama Hinata sambil membuka satu persatu pintu WC.

"hiks..hiks" Tenten mendengar isakan kecil.

"Hinata.. Hinata apa kau didalam?" Tenten mengetuk-ngetuk pintu WC, isakannya semakin keras, Tenten yakin Hinata ada didalam

"Ah sial terkunci!"tidak ada cara lain

**BRAKKK**

"Hinata!"Tenten kaget setengah mati melihat temannya –Hinata—terduduk lemas dengan badan yang basah serta rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Te-tenten.." suara Hinata bergetar menandakan ia sangat ketakutan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Hinata?" Tenten mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan merangkul badannya yang bergetar sedangkan Hinata hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya kepelukan Tenten dengan isakan yang masih ada.

.

.

.

"Hai Hinata-chan, Bagaimana pagimu?"Tanya Tenten kepada Hinata yang baru datang.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat sendiri"senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata mungkin itu dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari Tenten.

Semua seolah dilupakan oleh Hinata, termasuk hal yang kemarin. Hinata tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa belajar, mendengarkan penjelasan, mengerjakan tugas serta pergi kekantin walaupun masih banyak FG Sasuke yang menatapnya sinis

TENG….TENG..TENG

"Hinata pulang bareng yuk!"

"Gomen Tenten-chan, tapi aku mau keruang seni dulu" tolak Hinata dengan halus. Tenten mengangkat alisnya

"Mau mengambil beberapa karya lukisku" jawab Hinata dengan cepat seperti tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Tenten.

"Oh.. baiklah. Jaaa" Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum dan tangan yang dilambaikan.

"Gomen Tenten-chan"

Setelah bayangan Tenten sudah tidak kelihatan Hinata pergi keruang seni yang terletak dilantai dua. Sesampai disana ia mengambil beberapa cat air dan mulai mengoles-olesnya diatas kanvas yang masih bersih. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin mengambil beberapa karya lukisnya, tapi ia ingin melukis untuk menenangkan dirinya sedikit.

"Lukisanmu bagus"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh sedikit melihat siapa yang telah memuji hasil karyanya.

"Aku Sai" pemilik suara itu –Sai—mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Hinata. "HInata"

"Kau perempuan yang dikantin itukan?"Tanya Sai sambil mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Hinata. "Kau cewek yang berani membentak Sasuke itukan?"sambungnya

"Eh.. a..aku sebenarnya.."belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya, telah dipotong oleh Sai "yah aku tau sebenarnya kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sai mengatakannya dengan senyum. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Suasana kembali diam. Hinata tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya melukis, sedangkan Sai dari tadi hanya memperhatikan lukisan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau perlu tambahkan sedikit warna hitam disini, seperti ini" Sai mengambil beberapa cat berwarna hitam dengan kuas dan mengolesnya ditempat yang ia maksud.

"Sepertinya kau pintar melukis. Kau suka melukis?"kali ini Hinata yang banyak Tanya.

"Yah melukis adalah sebagian dari hidupku"jawab Sai yang masih sibuk menambahkan beberapa warna di lukisan Hinata.

"Ayo ikut aku" ajak Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat yang kuyakin kau suka"

"Waw.. aku baru tau ada tempat seperti ini"sahut Hinata sambil berkeliling mengamati tempat yang terdapat banyak lukisan. "Apa ini semua kau yang lukis?"Tanya Hinata yang masih tetap mengamati lukisan-lukisan.

"Yah begitulah"jawab Sai yang telah duduk dan mulai mencoret-coretkan beberapa cat diatas kanvas.

Suasana sesaat menjadi hening dengan kesibukan masih tetap menatap kagum lukisan-lukisan hasil karya Sai, sedangkan Sai dari tadi hanya mengoles-olskan cat diatas kanvas.

"Yang itu kulukis saat Sasuke sedang tidur"jawab Sai ketika melihat Hinata yang mengamati gambar Sasuke dari tadi.

'Disini Sasuke terlihat lebih ramah'batin Hinata saat melihat lukisan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lukis?"Tanya Hinata ketika dari tadi melihat Sai yang sibuk dengan lukisannya.

"Sesuatu yang indah"senyum mereka dibibirnya membuat matanya sedikit menyipit, sepertinya kali ini senyumnya tulus. Hinata hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengamati lukisan-lukisan Sai yang lain

.

.

.

"Sepertinya sudah sore, apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu?"

"Mana mungkin"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah sudah lupakanlah"

"Ayo kuantar pulang" belum sempat Hinata menjawab Sai sudah menggandeng tanganya menuju mobil sport putihnya

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari kecil sambil membawa bento yang sepertinya akan diberikan oleh seseorang.

"Sepertinya Sai belum pulang, akan kuberikan bento buatanku ini mudah-mudahan Sai suka" Yah dia adalah Ino, salah satu FG Sai. Dari semua FG Sai sepertinya Ino yang sangat bersemangat mendapatkan Sai.

"Saia pa kau ada?" Ino masuk ke ruang lukis Sai sambil mengamati setiap sudut yang ada, barangkali Sai ada disana. "Sudah pulang yah?"sahutnya dengan semangat yang tidak seperti tadi, ternyata orang yang ia cari sudah pulang duluan.

"Eh?" Ino mendekati sebuah lukisan yang bari ia liat diruangan itu. Sepertinya baru selesai dibuat karena terlihat dari catnya yang masih sedikit basah. "Inikan perempuan yang dikantin itu" Ino mendekati lukisan itu berusaha mengamati dan meyakinkan bahwa yang dilukisan itu bukan perempuan yang ada dikantin dan berani membentak Sasuke.

**INO POV**

Kenapa lukisannya ada disini. Apa dia begitu berarti bagi Sai. Bahkan aku yang sudah mati-matian baik dan perhatian pada Sai tidak pernah ia lukis, jangankan dilukis ditatappun aku tidak pernah. Apa aku begitu jelek atau aku begitu hina didepannya. Kalau takdir dapat ku ubah 'aku ingin jadi Hinata'

**NORMAL POV**

Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata dan meninggalkan ruangan Sai sambil meletakkan bento yang telah ia buat

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar Hinata sepertinya kuncinya ketinggalan"Hinata hanya mangangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Sai berlari kecil menuju ruangan yang tadi ia bersama Hinata sepertinya kuncinya ketinggalan disana. "Mana yah kuncinya?"Sai mencari kuncinya ditempat tadi ia asik melukis. "Eh apa ini? Bento? Siapa yang simpan?"takut Hinata menunggu lama Sai mengambil kuncinya dan membawa bento yang ia temukan .

.

.

.

"Terima kasih yah untuk hari ini"

"Bukannya aku yang harus berterima kasih sudah diajak melihat lukisanmu" Sai hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Hinata.

"Eh..?"

"Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihku lagi" Hinata hanya merona dan turun dari mobil Sai sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang menyapu bersih dunia. Semua orang sibuk melakukan aktivitas mulai dari bekerja, bersih-bersih, sampai-sampai mengerumuni para idola. Yah seperti yang terjadi di KHS. Salah satu sekolah terpopuler di jepang. Terlihat para siswi sedang mengerumuni para idolanya entahlah apa mereka tidak bosan melakukannya setiap hari.

Seperti biasa Hinata ikut juga dalam kerumunan itu. apa Hinata juga ingin meminta foto atau tanda tangan mereka? Tidak Tidak. Hinata hanya ingin masuk kekelas dengan tenang tapi malah terjerat dalam kerumunan itu. itulah konsekuensinya bersampingan kelas dengan cowok terpopuler disini.

"Permisi..permisi"beberapa kali kata itu diucapkan oleh Hinata. Kata itu sudah seperti mantra yang ia sebut setiap hari.

"Selamat pagi Hinta"

"Eh Sai.. iya selamat pag—Kyaaa!"belum sempat Sai menolong Hinata, Hinata telah lenyap ditelan para fansnya.

"Kyaa… Sai-kun foto dong,foto dong"

"Hei Sai kau cari siapa?"

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa Naruto? Sana urusi Fansmu!"

"Ah dasar kau Sai, eh ngomong-ngomong cewek pirang yang sering mengerumunimu disini mana? Biasanya dia yang paling berisik"

"Mana kutau"jawab Sai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari cewek itu

"Eh Sai mau kemana?" Naruto ikut mengejar Sai

"Ohayou Hinata?"sapa Tenten yang lebih dulu datang

"Ohayou Tenten-chan, sepertinya aku datang kepagian"

"Hmm.. iya tidak seperti biasanya, eh mau kemana?"Tanya Tenten ketika melihat Hinata akan meninggalkan bangkunya

"Ketaman belakang. Kabari aku yah kalau sensei sudah datang"jawab Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata

.

.

.

"Ah gak ada yang lebih indah selain taman belakang sekolah" Hinata berputar-putar sambil menghirup aroma khas pohon Sakura. "Eh ada orang yah, permisi"Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang duduk di bibir sungai tepat dibawah pohon sakura. Hinata mendekatinya dan mengulangi perkataannya "Permisi"sepertinya kali ini orang itu mendengarnya yang dibals dengan sedikit tengokan.

"Eh ma-maaf. Aku akan pergi dari sini"

"Tunggu, bisa kau temani aku disini"Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil berfikir 'apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku'. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit dan mulai duduk disebelah orang itu, awalnya ia ragu tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang membahayakan.

.

.

.

**Fiuh.. chapter 2 selesai! **

**Hayoo siapa coba yang ada ditaman belakang besama Hinata? Hayo..hayo.. yang benar ta kasih hadiah gelas cantik XDD hoho.**

**Makasih yang udah review :D**

**KEEP REVIEW!**


End file.
